Content delivery systems, such as wireless multicast platforms, host and deliver a variety of video, audio and other content to users on a subscription or other basis. In the case of media delivered to mobile users over the air interface, the content can include video or audio clips delivered by a service to the handset. The service in general can produce media content such as news, sports, business, weather or other video or audio programming, and make that media content available to wireless users under arrangement with the wireless carrier. The content delivered by the service can be broken down into individual channels, such as channels for streaming stock quotes, sports scores, weather forecasts or others.
In current systems, the content can be downloaded onto a user's device. The user, however, is limited to storing and viewing one piece of content downloaded onto the device. As such, the user may have limited viewing choices and miss or lose downloaded content if not viewed before the content expires. It may be desirable to provide methods and apparatus for downloading and caching multi-pieces of content in wireless or other content delivery systems.